1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal capable of receiving a digital broadcast, and more particularly to a method for receiving a digital broadcasting service in a dual-hinge type mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital broadcasting refers to a digital broadcasting service for providing digital broadcasts of a high picture quality and high sound quality to users in replacement of the conventional analog broadcasting. Digital broadcasting receivers include mobile terminals, receivers for vehicles, and receivers for home use, and can be equipped in portable terminals.
Recently, with the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology, digital broadcasting service enabling the user to view digital broadcasts even while the user is moving has become a matter of increasing concern. In particular, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile terminal has become a matter of great concern. The DMB is a broadcasting service that enables a user to view diverse multimedia broadcasts through multiple channels using a personal portable receiver having a non-directional antenna mounted thereon or through a receiver for vehicles even while the user is moving.
Mobile terminals are now widely used by people of all ages throughout the world, and are recognized by people as an indispensable commodity which must always be carried with them.
Therefore, in light of portability concerns, designs of the mobile terminals have tended not only toward compactness, slimness, and lightness, but also toward multimedia availability with a wider variety of functions. In particular, future mobile terminals are expected to incorporate greater compactness, multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, and will likely be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments.
Conventional mobile terminals may be classified into various types according to their external appearances. For example, mobile terminals may be classified into bar type mobile terminals, flip type mobile terminals and folder type mobile terminals.
The bar type mobile terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip type mobile terminal has a flip which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder type mobile terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit in such a manner that the folder can be rotated in order to be folded to or unfolded from the housing.
In addition, mobile terminals may be classified according to ways of opening and closing the mobile terminals such as rotation type mobile terminals and sliding type mobile terminals.
In the rotation type mobile terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or to be closed relative to the other. In the sliding type mobile terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other.
These variously classified mobile terminals can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Generally, the conventional mobile terminal includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a rectangular display screen. Since the rectangular display screen employed in the folder type mobile terminal is constructed such that its vertical length is longer than its horizontal length, there exists a limitation in providing a wide screen in such a mobile terminal. That is, when the user views a digital broadcast or Video On Demand (VOD) using a mobile terminal, a display screen having its horizontal length longer than its vertical length is required in order to provide a wide display screen to the user. To this end, a dual-hinge type mobile terminal, which has a display screen capable of being positioned either in a state having a longer length in the horizontal direction (e.g. a landscape mode) or in a state having a longer length in the vertical direction (e.g. a portrait mode), has been developed.
A mobile terminal has become capable of multi-tasking, such that the mobile terminal is capable of processing an incoming call while receiving a digital broadcasting service. However, such multi-tasking has not been applicable to the dual-hinge type mobile terminal, in which its folder must be maintained in a closed position relative to the main housing and then moved to an opened position in order to enter the landscape mode or the portrait mode.